Pendulum sights are often used by archery hunters that hunt from tree stands and other elevated positions. Although the use of a pendulum sight when hunting from such an elevated position can increase the aiming accuracy of the hunter, because pendulum sights include a pivoting pendulum, they can generate noise when subjected to the vibrations associated with releasing an arrow from the bow that can spook the game animal and cause it to bolt while the arrow is in flight. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a pendulum sight that included vibrational noise damping elements for damping the noise generated when the pendulum sight is subjected to the vibrations associated with releasing an arrow from the bow.